


Next to Me

by carpelucem



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, unrepentant swoony fairytale language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick collection of moments between Snow White and the Huntsman, using the delta version of the <a href="1sentence.livejournal.com">one sentence meme</a> prompts on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Me

01\. Air  
She had not a breath's worth of time to waste on fear creeping in, Snow simply leapt from the window while the wind whipped around her, guiding her down into the sea.

02\. Apples  
The fruit was a gesture between them, usually a sign William and Snow were fed up arguing with one another and wanted to move onto being friends again.

03\. Beginning  
Snow found him quickly amidst the faces at her coronation, his simple nod of acknowledgment and the heat in his eyes causing a smile to finally blossom on her lips.

04\. Bugs  
Plunging into the icy sea finally rid her skin of the feeling that insects crawled beneath it, devouring her from the inside.

05\. Coffee  
Eric downed the bitter brew in the dining hall of the Duke's keep, refusing to submit to the seductive call of another wineskin in which to drown his grief.

06\. Dark  
It was like a night without dawn, grasping in the darkness for the voices she heard around her.

07\. Despair  
He knew she was gone before William knelt by her body in the snow, the grief like a void opening in Eric's chest. 

08\. Doors  
He paced outside the chapel entry for an hour before willing himself the courage to step inside, to prove to himself once and for all she wasn't coming back to him. 

09\. Drink  
Wine stained his tunic and the stone floors a sickly red, blotchy like his thoughts and bleeding like his heart.

10\. Duty  
"It is impressed upon me to produce an heir to the throne, the sooner the better," Snow ventured, trying not to laugh at the shock on her beloved Huntsman's ever stoic face.

11\. Earth  
The ground beneath her feet in Sanctuary positively hummed with life, flowers blooming and creatures thriving as she hadn't seen in longer than she could remember.

12\. End  
Snow's heart also felt the stab of the blade when she dealt Ravenna her last blow, the magic that linked them in its clenched fingers filled the chamber like a choking fog.

13\. Fall  
If her escape through the window meant her body breaking upon the jagged rocks below, then at least she'd have the satisfaction of knowing she didn't die in the queen's prison.

14\. Fire  
The smell of smoke reached him before he saw the horizon glowing an unnatural orange in the dark.

15\. Flexible  
Against his better judgment, Eric reached in with his dagger to cut the girl's skirt away, muttering words about tangled fabric impeding their escape.

16\. Flying  
Charging on her mount, an army behind her and her Huntsman by her side, Snow had a fleeting thought that the victory she sought may not hinge on Ravenna after all.

17\. Food  
The women of the river village offered them hospitality, but even Anna's cooking felt like ashes in his mouth when Snow looked at him so.

18\. Foot  
When he caught the look on William's face, a thrill of jealous satisfaction warmed Eric as he helped Snow across the stream.

19\. Grave  
The small garden bloomed again under Snow's care, markers polished and gleaming in the summer sun, a fitting monument to those she'd loved and lost.

20\. Green  
It astounded Eric to see flowers unfurl in Snow's wake, their leaves reaching toward her for sustenance.

21\. Head  
Her crown was a weight that she was thankful to rid herself of at night, longing for the freedom of her hair streaming about her shoulders.

22\. Hollow  
He never believed the queen could bring Sarah back, but Finn spitting the truth of it at him still emptied what was left of Eric's heart.

23\. Honor  
Guiding the girl through the dark forest, away from the queen's band of assassins, may have been the only thing Sarah would have approved of him doing since she died.

24\. Hope  
Snow's voice echoed off the stone courtyard, so strong and sure, he was almost certain it had to be his drunken brain playing with him.

25\. Light  
Eric's lips were warm on hers, the heat of his body something she instantly missed as he stumbled away, a moment before she opened her eyes.

26\. Lost  
Eric ordered a flagon of mead with the last of his coin, not especially caring how he would pay for the second that came to his table.

27\. Metal  
The ax was steady against his palm, a weight Eric could count on to keep him safe, nothing like the willowy limbs of a woman far beyond his reach.

28\. New  
Her body fit against his differently, slight where he was broad and sure where he faltered.

29\. Old  
But the battles they fought, with mouths and hands and coverlets pushed to the flagstones underfoot, those were as familiar to him as the beat of his own heart.

30\. Peace  
He'd lead the charging army, tearing the world apart again, if it all ended with Snow in his arms like this.

31\. Poison  
For all her powers, Ravenna proved herself nothing more than a coward who used trickery to seize what she wanted.

32\. Pretty  
Bathed of their journey's grime and clothed in a frock befitting the queen she was, it was a bitter twist that in death, Snow was more beautiful than most women living.

33\. Rain  
Drenched to the skin, Eric's offered hand warmed Snow more surely than any oilcloth or fur.

34\. Regret  
The moment on the dock, catching her eyes across a campfire, her fingers twined in his on a slippery hillside - the missed opportunities bombarded Eric like arrows after he left Snow in a damp stone chamber.

35\. Roses  
Three red blooms sat in Snow's bedchambers every day of the year, in remembrance of her parents and a friend who gave his life for her own.

36\. Secret  
It was only fitting that in Sanctuary, Snow shared with her Huntsman news of the life they'd created growing within her.

37\. Snakes  
The serpents in the dark forest winding about her didn't terrify Snow nearly as much as the man who rescued her from them.

38\. Snow  
He understood where her name originated, but the pearly pink of his wife's skin was infinitely warmer than the snowfall blanketing the kingdom.

39\. Solid  
Rampart walls and iron bars couldn't keep Finn from her as readily as the Huntsman's arms.

40\. Spring  
Though it was nearer to the harvest, the land erupted in green when Snow was crowned queen, rebirth flooding the kingdom.

41\. Stable  
His hands skimmed her waist as he helped her from her mount, the promise of later, slowly, thoroughly in his touch.

42\. Strange  
Most women chattered incessantly, but he was a man of few words - it was but one of many reasons he appreciated Snow's company.

43\. Summer  
Their daughter was born under the heat of a midsummer sun, infusing the castle with light and warmth. 

44\. Taboo  
She cared little for the council who recommended diplomatic matches from wealthy families from across the realm, for Snow planned to marry a man of humble birth, who counted her heart among his modest possessions.

45\. Ugly  
Eric felt like a plow horse next to WIlliam, who had been groomed to marry a queen his entire life.

46\. War  
Never in his life had he loved another person so much as he did in the moment Eric saw Snow lead a charge into the castle.

47\. Water  
He bathed his wife at the end of the day, never tiring of the feel of her skin beneath his hands, the slide of her hair through his fingers.

48\. Welcome  
Their son was born in the heart of winter, with skin the golden hue of his father’s but a face that was the picture of Eric’s sweet queen.

49\. Winter  
The cold doesn't seep into her bones anymore, instead washing the world clean, ready for new beginnings.

50\. Wood  
Many years hence, Eric will gather his grandchildren about him as the fire crackles, relaying the story of their grandmother's unmatched bravery and courage to them, all the while smiling at the woman seated across from him in the small chamber.


End file.
